Someone Like You  SongFic
by Twilight Eve
Summary: A one shot based on the song, 'Someone Like You' by Adele. Tanya's POV. I imagine Tanya singing this song in her home as she plays it on the piano, the live version it is based on is the best and can be found on youtube.


_**Someone Like You**_

_September, 1987_

_Edward..._ I thought to him as I walked by and toward the front door, I stopped and turned to look at him just as he looked up from the book he was reading. He flashed me his twisted smile and then shook his head at me.

I knew he would follow, so without waiting for him I took off across the lawn and towards the Denali forest, before I knew it he had caught up to me, gave me a little wink and then took the lead.

I laughed as he passed me, and then pushed myself harder to catch up to him. We ran like that, in a little cat and mouse game for several miles before he finally slowed. Without thinking about it, I launched myself in the air and landed on his back before he could react to what I was doing.

We didn't fall, and he didn't stop running but was distracted enough that he tripped over a log several steps later, causing us both to go tumbling onto the bracken floor of the forest.

When we finally came to a stop we were tangled up together and laughing. I had landed on top of Edward, and before I could control myself I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

I couldn't be disappointed with his reaction, I had been trying unsuccessfully for years now to get him to look at me in a different light, so when he gently pushed me back and chided me softly "Tanya." all I could do was smile at him in return.

"Sorry." I told him as I sat up.

"It's alright." He accepted and sat up next to me.

_Always the gentleman. _I thought as I stood up and reached for his hand. "Sometimes, I wish you weren't." I teased once he was on his feet.

"You're too good for me Tanya." He said, "you deserve much better than I could ever give."

"Stop it." I said, rolling my eyes at him, _you're just being nice._

"Nah," He replied reaching up to remove a bit of grass out of my hair. "You're lovely."

"I wish you would consider it." _Consider us._

"I have."

_Again._

"I won't change my mind."

"Edward, these are our glory days! We should be spending them together." I pleaded.

"We are." He told me seriously.

_That's not what I mean and you know it._

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do when you go off to school?"

"I have no doubt that you'll find someone to occupy your time with." He teased me with a playful smile.

_Perhaps. _I said to him, thinking about the truth of that possibility.

"Definitely." He twisted up his smile for me again.

_I wish you'd change your mind. _I confided to him sadly

"I wish I could." He admitted, not for the first time.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying." I said, flashing him my smile.

"No, I suppose not."

We spent the rest of the summer in companionable silence and didn't revisit the topic again, and soon they were off to Healy for work and school. Time flies and before I knew it ten years had come and gone. It felt like only yesterday when we spent that day in the forest, and now here it was they were leaving again, moving back to Washington, and I hadn't spent any time trying to change his mind. I knew that he would have heard my thoughts over the years on the subject, but he was too polite to bring it up without me doing it first myself. I would see him again, I knew, so I decided to use this private time to really think about what I wanted, and how to approach the subject with him. When I knew for sure what I wanted to say, I would go to him.

Time, for us, after all, was irrelevant.

.

.

.

_January, 2004_

It had been six days since Edward had shown up unexpectedly at my door. Upon his arrival I had hoped that he'd come because he finally changed his mind. Changed his mind about us. But, six days later, I still wasn't sure exactly what he was doing here, he's been very quiet and withdrawn since arriving, and taking refuge alone in the forest for most of his stay.

I had been going over what I wanted to say for the past several days, needing to collect my thoughts to make sure I said exactly what I wanted before deciding when would be a good time to have this conversation.

I knew he would be leaving soon and I didn't want there to be any question, I still hadn't changed my mind about the two of us.

_Cannonball, _I thought as I approached where he was laying in the snow covered forest. Launching myself into the air I curled myself into a ball just before landing in a snow bank next to him, covering him with the powder.

When he didn't move or respond immediately I began to worry I had upset him, "Edward?" I questioned as I brushed the snow from his face. "Sorry," I told him without meeting his eyes,"It was a joke."

"I know. It was funny." He told me deadpan.

At his lack of response, I began to wonder if I should have listened to my sisters, "Irina and Kate said I should leave you alone. They think I'm annoying you." I confessed.

"Not at all," He told me, "On the contrary, I'm the one who's being rude— abominably rude. I'm very sorry."

_You're going home, aren't you? _I thought.

"I haven't…entirely…decided that yet."

_But you're not staying here. _I stated.

"No. It doesn't seem to be…helping."

"That's my fault, isn't it?" I said to him, thinking back on everything that I hadn't done to leave him alone or help him with whatever it was that he was going through.

"Of course not,"

_Don't be a gentleman. _I chided him, seeing through his lie. _I make you uncomfortable._

"No."

Raising an eyebrow at him I let my expression of disbelief be my response to his second lie.

He balked out one short laugh, followed by a sigh. "All right," He admitted. "A little bit."

I sighed too, letting my posture take the defeat while trying to hold on to my embarrassed thoughts.

"You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya. Of course, you're already well aware of that. Don't let my stubbornness undermine your confidence." He said to me after a few quiet moments.

"I'm not used to rejection."

"Certainly not," He agreed, then soon after responded to my errant thoughts, "Succubus," he teased.

"The original." I said flashing him a brilliant smile.

"When you showed up here," I said slowly. "I thought that…"

"You thought that I'd changed my mind." He said, finishing my sentence.

"Yes." I scowled at him.

"I feel horrible for toying with your expectations, Tanya. I didn't mean to—I wasn't thinking. It's just that I left in…quite a hurry."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me why…?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling defensively. "I don't want

to talk about it."

"Woman troubles?" I guessed, ignoring his reluctance to speak and mine to know.

"Not the way you mean it."

_Where will you go, Edward, if you leave? Back to Carlisle?_

"I don't think so," He whispered.

Putting an arm around his shoulder I ignored him as he stiffened at my touch and offered up what little comfort I could to him. "I think that you _will _go back, no matter what it is…or who it is...that is haunting you. You'll face it head on. You're the type."

I imagined him, facing whatever was troubling him with courage. He wasn't one to avoid anything, and I knew he would handle this task with the same confidence he did with everything else. It wasn't like him to hold back or hide.

With that, he quickly kissed my check and pulled back before I was able to turn and meet his lips with mine. I returned his smile with a rueful one of my own.

"Thank you, Tanya. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, I guess. I wish you would be more reasonable about things, Edward." I said to him as my thoughts turned petulant.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. You know you're too good for me. I just…haven't found what I'm looking for yet."

"Well, if you leave before I see you again…goodbye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Tanya." He said to me, and then I was on my feet and running away, so quickly that I had no time to sink into the snow. I didn't look back, afraid that if I did he would know that his rejection bothered me more than I'd let on before.

I didn't want to see him again before he left. I couldn't allow him to know that my feelings for him only grew over the years and that they were deeper than I let him believe.

I was embarrassed to admit that I allowed my attraction for him to go so far when I knew that he wouldn't ever return my feelings. Of course I had always held out hope that he would change his mind, I still do. I hope that as time goes by, he'll realize the potential between us and give us some serious thought so that we may have a chance.

I know that he is young compared to my many years, and I hope that that is his reluctance, because he doesn't yet know what it means to find a mate. He will, given time, come around. That much I am sure about.

.

.

.

_September, 2005_

"Edward?" I called out when I saw his familiar shape running through the woods near my home.

We had been expecting him to pass through this way for over a day now, and I was surprised to find him out here instead of moving closer to the house.

We weren't told any of the specifics, but the Cullen's needed to leave Washington in somewhat of a hurry and had asked to stay with us for a few days until they figured out where they would go next.

I ran after him when he didn't stop immediately at my acknowledgment. "Edward!" I hollered at him again.

"Tanya, please, I can't right now." He said after stopping, but not turning to look at me.

"Everyone is waiting for you at the house." I told him, confused by his demeanor.

"I only came to drop Carlisle's car off, Alice will have seen that." He said.

"Edward? What is going on? Is everything o.k.?" I asked him, truly concerned now at his behavior. _Is there something I can do?_

"No."

"Is this because of that girl?" I asked, "the human?"

"Tanya, I'm sorry but this is none of your business." He replied to me coldly, "I need to leave."

_Wait! _

"What!" He turned on me then. And that's when I saw it, the loss in his eyes. "What do you want?"

_To help you. _I said to him, holding myself from shrinking back away from his tone a look. _I want to help you._

"There is _nothing_ anyone can do to help me."

I couldn't say anything for a few moments as I put everything together, and as I came to the conclusion I held back my sacred thoughts, only allowing him to hear what I wanted him to know. _You love her, don't you?_

His silence was deafening as admissions go.

"Love is not meant to be like this for our kind." I confessed to him.

"Sometimes it lasts in love," He said to me "and sometimes it hurts instead. I've made mistakes Tanya, I can't risk hurting her anymore."

"Regrets and mistakes, Edward the memories that we make." I told him, "I'm sure she would forgive you. I know she would take you back" _She would be a fool not too._

"No," he shook his head, "memories is all I have now. All I will ever have." He told me defeated.

"Edward, please stay." I pleaded with him, _we can figure this out. Together._

"Tell my family goodbye for me, will you." He turned from me and began to walk away.

_Edward, don't go... _I begged, but instead of stopping he began instead to run. _Don't forget me..._

.

.

.

_July, 2006_

"Kate, Irina!" I called out as soon as I was through the front door. I had just come back from Akita Japan, where I had been visiting a male friend. It was a short trip, only a week, but I still missed my sisters and was surprised that they weren't waiting to greet me at the door.

"Where are you?" I asked again as I came around the corner entering the deep kitchen in our home.

The two of them were standing there smiling at me as they stood in front of the dinning room table. "Welcome home!" They both said at the same time.

"What's going on?" I asked, immediately suspicious of their behavior.

"Nothing." Kate said in a hurry.

"How was your trip?" Irina said at the same time, causing them to talk over each other.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Irina told me, then pulled out a chair for me. "Tell us about your trip." She said smiling to me as her and Kate sat at the table, waiting for me to join them.

Ignoring them for the time being, I set down my bags and sat at the table and told them of my time away, leaving out the more private details of my vacation and only relaying what I wanted them to know.

After catching up I made my way to my room to unpack and was just about finished when I heard Carmen and Eleazar come home. I was making my way downstairs when Carmen asked, "How did she take it?"

Irina and Kate both were trying to shush her as she spoke, "How did I take what?" I asked coming in the room where they were all standing.

"Girls?" Eleazar chided them.

"We didn't know how to tell you, we were waiting for the right time." Kate said to me after giving Eleazar a sneering look.

"Right time for what?" I repeated back to her, getting annoyed with my family. "Has something happened that I need to know about?"

Without another word Carmen went over to the sofa table and pulled out a large envelope. She looked at it thoughtfully, while my sisters began to shuffle before finally sitting down on the furniture, and then handed it to me before taking a seat herself.

"What's this?" I asked them, already opening the thick parchment. I knew as soon as I pulled out the heavy paper what it was, the only thing left for me to do was to cover my mouth to hold back the sob as I read the inscription on the card.

.

.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_And_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_TOGETHER WITH THEIR FAMILIES_

_REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE_

_AT THE CELEBRATION OF THEIR MARRIAGE_

_SATURDAY, THE THIRTEENTH OF AUGUST_

_TWO THOUSAND AND SIX_

_FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING_

_420 WOODCROFT AVE_

_FORKS, WA_

_._

_._

_..._

_"Let me introduce you to my wife." Edward said with satisfaction. "Tanya, this is my Bella."_

_..._

_._

_._

_January, 2011_

In time, I will get over him. I will move on, and then we will both be happy.

...

.

.

_**I heard that you're settled down**_  
><em><strong>That you found a girl and you're married now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I heard that your dreams came true.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_  
><em><strong>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<strong>_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_  
><em><strong>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<strong>_  
><em><strong>That for me it isn't over<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
><em><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget me, I beg<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember, you saying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"<strong>_

_**You know how the time flies**_  
><em><strong>Only yesterday it was the time of our lives<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were born and raised<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a summer haze<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<strong>_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_  
><em><strong>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<strong>_  
><em><strong>That for me it isn't over,<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
><em><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget me, I beg<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember, you saying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".<strong>_

_**Nothing compares**_  
><em><strong>No worries or cares<strong>_  
><em><strong>Regrets and mistakes<strong>_  
><em><strong>They are memories made.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
><em><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget me, I beg<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember, you saying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_  
><em><strong>I wish nothing but the best for you, two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't forget me, I begged<strong>_  
><em><strong>I remember, you saying,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>_

...

10/4/11


End file.
